Channy With A Chance of Sketches and Poems
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Sonny is in a bad mood, that is, until Chad comes by. When she discovers a little secret of his. What is it? Read and find out! Channy One-shot


**A/N: I don't have much to say, just that I hope you enjoy this!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned SWAC I would probably be dancing right now *looks down* nope, I'm sitting, not dancing.**

**

* * *

**

Sonny groaned and lightly banged her head against the table in front of her, "Why?! Why can't I think of anything!!" she yelled at herself.

She had been sitting there for over an hour now trying to think of what to do for next week's sketch. This is all she had done so far:

**Title: _Fight For The Cookie(?) _or**_** Cookie Monster(?) **_**or_ Cookie Adventure's(?)_**

**_*kid (Zora) walks in and hands teacher (Nico) cookie*_**

**_Me or Tawni: "That's a handsome cookie you have there, sir."_**

**_Teacher: "I know *bits into cookie* tastes good, too."_**

**_Us (for short): *drools a little* "Mind sharing?"_**

**_Teacher: *rubs chin* "Um....yeah, I mind."_**

**_Us: "Come on! Sharing is caring!"_**

**_Teacher: "Good thing I don't care."_**

**_Us: *grumbles and walks away*_**

**Later**

**Teacher: "No, Tyson(Grady)! That is not 'salmon' colored, it's pink!"**

**Us: *softly walks behind desk and takes a chunk of cookie***

**Teacher: *continues to yell at annoying student* "Just put pink!"**

**Us: *comes back for another chunk of cookie***

**Teacher: *is now murderous and red faced* "It doesn't matter! I don't CARE if you don't like the color! JUST PUT PINK!"**

**Us: *takes the rest of cookie, runs to desk***

**Teacher: *turns away frustrated and seeks cookie***

**Us: *giggles, chokes and has trouble swallowing***

**Teacher: *realizes cookie's abduction and searches for evil cookie napper***

**Us: *manages to swallow, resumes work***

**Teacher: *walks behind 'us' with rolled up newspaper***

**Us: *slowly turns around***

**Teacher: *glares* "You stole my cookie! What kind of person are you?!" *hits with newspaper***

**Us: "Ow." *giggles***

**End of Sketch**

Sonny groaned again as she re-read her work. _This is just horrible_, she thought. The brunette bit her bottom lip and closed her eyes, she stayed in that position until her heard someone clear their throat behind her. "Hey hey, Son-nay!"

"Yes, Chad?" she asked without moving.

"Hey, open your eyes, Chad Dylan Cooper does _not_ get talked to like that."

Sonny took a deep breath, "You don't own me, Cooper. Now, unless this is _**extremely** _important, then I suggest you leave."

"Wow, someone is in a bad mood."

Sonny whirled around and faced him, "Better through with this quickly, Chad."

Chad grinned and walked over to her, "No reason, really. I'm just bored."

Sonny growled, "Ok, then. GET OUT!" Chad shook his head, "Tsk tsk, Son- Hey! Give that back!" Chad yelled.

While he was talking, Sonny had seen a small piece of paper in his pocket that said "Tease" on the top, that was all she could read. And since he didn't seem like he was going to leave anytime soon, she took it.

"Hm, what is this? It says "Tease" is it a song or something? I wonder.." Sonny thought out loud.

Chad tried grabbing it from her, but every time he tried, she would move only a few inches from his reach. "Sonny! Give it! It's not for you to read!" he whined.

"Really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, "It has my name on it," she said matter of factly. And it did have her name on it.

Chad started getting nervous, "Yeah, well, so? I have it there so....ugh! Will you just give it to me?!" Chad held his hand out, as if he were going to give in that easily.

Sonny laughed, "I guess you don't now me by now, Cooper. Since when do I ever just do what you say?" And with that she ran out of the room and down the hall, she could hear Chad running behind her and catching up. So she went into the first room she came to and locked the door. She looked around at her surrounding, she was in a broom closet. Sonny giggled and opened up the paper to read what was inside.

**_You, Sonny Monroe, are a tease._**

**_You leave me hangin'_**

**_Once when we fake dated_**

**_Another with our sketch_**

**_And all the time when we argue_**

**_You are just too darn cute_**

**_You may not have realized it_**

**_But you make me fall harder every time_**

**_Just being near you makes me want you more_**

**_And when I heard you kissed Hayden_**

**_I wanted to replace his with my own_**

**_You're changing me, Sonny_**

**_I don't know it I like it or not_**

**_But I do know I love you_**

**_You just need to know it_**

**_No worries_**

**_One of these days when the teasing gets bad_**

**_I'm sure I'll let loose_**

**_I'll tell you the feelings I always had_**

**_So just keep doing what you do_**

**_So I can tell you how I feel_**

**_And not let me feelings go unknown_**

**_You tease me, Sonny Monroe_**

**_By: Chad Dylan Cooper_**

Sonny grinned to herself and opened the door, or tried to, anyway. Something was in the way, she tried again and it opened all the way this time. Chad stood there, awkwardly running his hand down his shirt to get rid of the wrinkles. "Um, well... This is _not_ one of your best work," he said, motioning to the sketch she wrote earlier in his hand.

Sonny laughed, "Yeah, nice poetry here. It only rhymed a little and only at the end."

Chad blushed, "Oh, yeah, that."

Sonny bit her lip, "Yeah, this."

Chad tried saying something but stuttered. Sonny giggled and walked closer to him, she kissed on the cheek, "Thank you, it was really sweet. Pick me up at eight?" Chad nodded eagerly. Sonny smiled and started walking away, then at the last minute, before she turned the corner, she looked back, "By the way, I love you, too, Cooper." But Chad was too busy doing a victory dance to notice.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so, this has been sitting on my computer for eternity and I'm just sick of seeing it. So I'm posting it so I can delete it xP Please tell me what you think anyway. I wrote the poem and sketch myself, well, the sketch actually happened. My dad's best friend is a teacher and I had him this year as my science teacher (how cool is that? sarcasm) and this really , anyway, please review!!**

**Poems: _I love it!!_  
**

**Sketches:_ I like it, thought it could have been better_  
**

**Songs: _Hate it (please tell me why)_  
**


End file.
